Darkness and Light
by Jessi Riddle
Summary: Harry learns he has two older half siblings that are fraternal twins. One is Gaara of the Suna village and one is Severus Snape's daughter. Severus also is an older brother this is Very Au so do not whine Gaara is such and such and Snape would not do this God Mary sue could be all fanfics.


What if Gaara was Harry Potter's brother and he also had a sister Grace? Many know Gaara has father issues with the Sand Village Kazekage, what if Gaara was the child of Lily Evans and the sand village Kazekage who I will call Kazi? What if at this time Lily also slept with Severus Snape and produce a twin for Gaarra?Also What if Severus has a younger sister Francis Eileen Snape ? What if the twins are Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin Francis Snape and Petunia Dursley's godchildren? What if the twins were raised by Severus when they are born after Gaara gets his tattoo are marked by his father(The twins think Severus is both their father. What happens when they get Hogwarts letters when they are now 11? What happens when they meet Temari, and Kankuro who learn of the twins from their father? Will they place in the chunin exams?Find out in my will be very Au for Naruto and Potter verse the twins were born in January 19,1978 . Harry is going to not trust the twins at first as they will seem strange to him. They will be known as Gaara Evans-Suna and Grace Evans Snape sorry I am using that as their last name. Gaara and Grace have middle names Gaara's full name will be Gaara Kent Evans-Suna his sister Grace will be Grace Lily Evans-Snape( Lily will refer to the twins dads as Kazi and Sev. Gaara will have his tattoo and Grace will have a dark mark same time Draco does but I will have the Naruto gang come as Gaara is 12 during the chuinin so when Harry in in his first Naruto ,Sakura Sasuke Neji ,Hinata, Ino, Kakashi and Kurenai, Grace is the younger twin but tends to be the wiser one both look like one parent but have the same eyes. Think Pauley Perrette as Francis, Ksenia Solo as Grace and Seth Green as Gaara)

England June 4th,1977 The Evans family home

Lily pov

I read the test and swore as I knew that my boyfriend James Potter would not understand what happened in Japan as it was a whirlwind event of talking and it lead to other things. I knew Severus Snape was with me and knew that I got into a situation that was problematic Severus vowed to help me in anyway. I also knew Kazi the Hokage had a family back in the Suna village. Petunia was now marred to Vernon Dursley who wa very narrow midned. My parents thankfully were aware of my trip. I enter my bed room with the test as I saw an owl from Severus I arched a brow taking the letter I read slowly.

_Lily,_

_I enjoyed our little adventure in Japan we had fun thanks to Kazi. I swear you need to know I will take you with me if you want I know you think Potter will make you happy but I did show you my love. I would like to remind you I am always here for you my love my friend and my angelic muse. I do care your my best friend always I love you more than you know. I hope you are feeling well I was invited over with my mum father is off getting drunk once again. See you tonight if you wish to see me sooner owl me back. I wil be working wover at the apothecary but I will be willing to take a long lunch._

_Always,_

_Sev._

I smile slowly I wrote Severus back he was always there for me I told him that a lunch date would be fine and I would talk then. I heard my mother call me down to have breakfast . I pull on a sweater and jeans as I knew Tunie would bring Vernon to have breakfast with mum and dad. I sat down and I noticed that my father looked rather pale I knew that he was sick he had cancer. Mum was older than my peers parents and I knew that she was trying to hold it together. I hug my parents and sit down as I pulled out my gifts for the family. Petunia at times would be cruel but she never was one to turn down a gift.

"Lily you seem abit off love are you alright? Rose does Lily look a tad ill I do not want my little poppet sick now not if she is to work on the ministry." My father says as he walks over hugging me he was doing good today he smiles I knew that he was holding on to see at least one grandchild. I kiss my father's cheek as I sigh knowing I may need to tell them of the details in Suna, Japan.

"Devin come now you are upsetting Lily she likely is trying to get back on the way we do things in England you know that she went abroad and likely had to see much we would not know but like. Petunia and her damned Vernon are coming. Come time to keep up appearance love."Mum said winking as she kisses my cheek"Lily I think Remus and Molly will see you later on certain things they would say of the order." Mum smiles as I nod I knew that my friends would likely understand. Molly and Remus did have some of Severus's trust. Petunia soon showed up Vernon hemming and Hawing of something. I sat reading the sports to daddy as he looked toward Vernon and smiles.

"Lily, Mum, Dad, we arrived a bit late but we are here. Lily I hear you did get a job and went to Japan how nice. Are you still seeing James or or you with that Boy?" Tunie says as Vernon mutters Petunia smirks kissing him on the cheek I swear I do not know why my sister became such a bitch. I look toward my father he gave a do not do it look. I shook my head no I would not have Sev insulted nor James. I walk toward my sister and smile sweetly.

"Tunie did you ever tell Vernon you wanted to study magic? Did you let him know that you begged Albus to come to Hogwarts? I will see whom I like to see I will not let you insult my peers or those I date you selfish pitiful toerag. I do know that I will be happy with the one I do marry and my children will not be bigoted or as you and Vernon are. I did get you something in Japan but I do not know if you deserve it. You are to self absorbed and care only of being in your cookie cutter life your secretarial job Vernon and a place on Privet drive how glamorous "I shook my head Mum I will see you later I need to see James Remus and other I will tell you and daddy what is wrong then."I say as I head to get a trench coat and broli so I could get out. I apperiate and find myself outside the apothecary where Severus worked I saw him talking to an elderly warlock with a cough. Severus waved me in I came in and sigh

Severus Pov

I was aware Lily spent a night with the Kazekage when we were in Japan we both agreed it was her choice James Potter did not yet seemm to prpose or get a hint that Lily adored him. We were together after a long and rather wild night. Mother wrote constantly Lucius and my other peers did as well as the dark lord. I was tending to the concerns of one Galin Fenwick when I saw Lily contrite it was her damned sister I could sense it and something else. My father was an asshole he beat me until I stuck back. For years I would see him hurt mother and killed what would of been my sister. I knew that mother was not the same. Father drank himself into a stupor after I thrashed him and nearly killed him. Mother begged me when I learned she would not be pleased no matter how cruel father was she loved him. Few knew that when I was 18 mother had a second child her 3rd pregnancy my sister was born with anemia and very shy I would tend to her she was a halfblood like me and was excited to go to Hogwarts in one year. I had a ten year old younger sister now mother and father named my sister Francis. I would tend to my sister when mother could not she was with me today. Lucius got me my job in the apothecary his family ran it. Lily enters the shop as Galin left. I saunter toward her taking her to the back room warning her that Fran was sleeping as I got her down when she wa not attending the muggle primary school I would let her help me and teach her things.

"Lily hello so what did she do? I can see it all over your face your sister set you off I told you that she was not one to try to let in. I know she is your parents eldest and they care of her but she is rude arrogant and will make your father's ailment worse." I kiss her cheek as Lily shook her head it was not just that I knew her she would not be this way unless upset."Potter mucked up hmm?" I try as I peered over my shoulder my sister was still curled up on the cot I rested on often. Lily let out a chuckle as she hugged me and shook her head no."Hmm, Molly bombard you with her care packages?" Lily sighs softly

"Severus I am pregnant what will I do if James finds out? Mother may know already I suspect when Tunie leaves she and father will talk. I am scared James does care as well as you I know. Sev but I am with James now and he is trying to be mature. How can I tell him I cheated? I will not kill the child no. But I need you Severus. I do not know if Kazi or you are the father but I could not bare my child to be away from me I do not know what to think Sev!"Lily leans against me sobbing I held her and sigh as I knew I would take her child as my own wheter it was mine or Kazi's. I sat Lily down made her some tea and spoke to her with a gentleness.

"Lily I will protect you and do whatever in my power to help you out I will be your friend always I care of you I promise that Lily. I will take the child as my own if you want Kazi will be told we will find out when the child is born who the father is. I will raise the child regardless Lily you are more dear to me than most things."I hug Lily as my sister peers out her hazel eyes narrow as her brown tress fell into her eyes. Francis gave a disgusted look as her eyes look at Lily she hugs Lily too."I have experience with my sister Lily." I swear I always love you Lily even if you are with Potter I will do what I must to preserve our bond" I embrace the two women aside from mother I care of Francis took Lily to her cot to show drawings she did. I tell Lily I will get my boss to cover and we can go out. Francis laughed muttering"Sev if your yelled at mama will worry you will get fired and then Daddy may be mean" Francis giggles.

" Mr. Colin, tell Lord Malfoy I shall return a family event has shown it self I will take care of it please cover for me you can dock it from my pay if anything sir."I say the the rotund old goat Abraxas Malfoy had overseeing me and the two gophers Duncan and Hunter Tavis twins that were like night and day in personalities. Mr Colin grunts"Severus take the week off you over expert yourself Abraxas wants you to take paid leave we are ahead by a week now"He waved me off adding"You should tell your fiance to stop by more you are both a good couple anyone that wins your sister over is a good person Severus. I will tell your mother your safe." Mr Colin smirks"I also wish you would call me Harrison I am tired of the sir or Mr Colin, the twins can as they are just in their last year of Hogwarts."He waves me off as I notice his quill moving over parchments. I shook my head I often wondered why the Malfoy's hired such a curious fellow. I head to Lily and Francis who were holding hands. I lead them home father would be working in the factory still and return late drunk off his arse. Mother sat in her garden Francis rushed to her as mother smiles she noticed Lily and gave a look as I sigh"Mum I am returning Fran, Lily and I are to got to lunch for a discussion I shall return later." Mother nods as I see that my sister copies mother. I thank god I am not that young father was cruel but my sister was not one father wanted he treated her strangely. I take Lily to a cafe to dine alone and we talk I notice the fear and promise to be there no matter what. She asks I go to tell her parents I warn her we need to tell them a minor lie so Potter does not start a war with Kazi. Lily agrees so we go to tell them.

9 months later St Mungo's

Severus pov

I watch as Potter and his group of morons smoke in a waiting room Lily was still having contractions and wanted myself and Kaze as well as her sister and a few others. I look to see Petunia I arch a brow as she walks toward me with a scowl"This is your fault." I hold my hands up looking irate as frankly I was pleased. Kaze restrained Petunia saying coldly"Lily was not forced if she was not wishing our affection she ould of hexed us both my dear the one that broke her heart is Potter. Severus and I did nothing as feckless as certain folk my dear." Kazi smirked his eyes took in James and his lot I see Black make a off color remark and Pettigrew seeming to drink this in let out a snicker. Kazi shook his head and did some gesture to make the twit freeze soon I notice we are not alone a Healer stares.

"Severus Snape and Lord Kazi are to come the rest stay Ms Evans needs the two men to determine things"the healer says as Kazi and I follow I notice the Marauders gave a look Remus seemed to worry I admit I would trust him but he is a werewolf. Kazi placed a hand on my shoulder"Severus come on now friend Lily needs us"I nod as Kazi smiles I saw the healer enter Lily's room. I see the twins right away it is not hard to see that the twins are like Lily. Well the boy is I see a tuft of fire engine red hair the girl has a dusting of baby fine deep auburn. Lily is spent but smiles.

"Sev, and Kazi come meet the twins the healers are nearly done with most details but I think we all should talk."Lily winced as I notice the boy seemed to reach for her hair. I see the girl is stoic looking at all around her large green with some hazel fleck eyes paused on my face she arched a brow or seemed to. Kazi gave a look as he strode to Lily he lifted the boy"I will name this one Lily and the girl Severus will name. I will likely train both when they are older, my son and daughter will not know of these two until I decide. Gaara Kent Evans-Suna will be his name."Kazi pauses" I do think it fair we both claim that we are a father of one child I call the boy, I do not hate female children but, I sense he is mine" Kazi saw me pull a face it was not easy to notice but he could see it."I could say both are mine but I will let you give the girl a name Lily is the mother it is her choice as well." Kazi said as he went to fill out the paper work as I walk to Lily I sigh Kazi held the boy as Lily gave me a smile"Severus hold her I think for now let it be Kazi may let us look after them."Lily says as she hands me my daughter I can see she is like me in ways her eyes are like mine in ways but she looks like Lily, she is like myself too in ways I kiss the brow of my daughter I smile" Grace Lily Evans-Snape" I smile as I notice the serene smile Lily gives I also see my coloring and other features.

"Come on I am her fiance let me in you greasy git and stupid ninja bastard. I am sick of this crap Lily is mine not your lot you are to blame for this"James Potter screams as he and Petunia enter the room trailed by healers. Kazi hands Gaara to Petunia and drags Potter into the corridor to lectre him I look down at Grace who looks annoyed and the expression is like my own it is interesting, I look toward Petunia and see Gaara reaching to Grace I walk over and smile"Petunia that is your nephew Gaara Kent Evans-Suna , Kazi is claiming him as his, this is your niece, Lily and my daughter Grace Lily Evans-Snape" I notice the twins seem calmer near each other . Petunia made a face"I rather hold Grace the boy is a pest." Gaara made a noise as did Grace I scowl as I gesture to a nurse to relieve Petunia of the child and walk to Lily, Petunia followed trying to look at Grace. "She is a strangely calm infant."I notice Petunia is a bit pale. Lily made the comment before I did"Tunie your pregnant aren't you?" I watch as the two talk for a moment they seem to talk again until Kazi and Potter reenter then Petunia made a face"You really are with him Lily? Potter is the worst one of them all Severus can be foul but he is not rude, Kazi is married so that is another thing. Potter is immature and selfish. I will talk to you when Potter leaves". Petunia storms off as Kazi took Gaara from the nurse shaking his head. Potter walks toward me first looking at Grace with a smirk.

"Well she has Lily's looks good but I see her personality is yours Snivel -Severus. Could I hold her? I am not going to ask Kazi on the boy yet he was graphic of what he would do to me if I upset Lily again." Potter gave the superior grin I swear he was goading me but as I was tempted to tell him off I see Grace give a look as I realize why not."Potter I shall as Lily is with you as youfiance but if you upset Grace I swear I may not restrain my opinions" Potter agrees and soon Lily allows all our peers to meet the twins. Kazi finishes the paper work and gives a gift for each twin pausing by Potter he stares"I will not let you raise my and Severus's children with Lily. The three of us agree Lily you and Severus will look after them I train them during summer. I will see that both can fight, I do not want you corrupting either I claim Gaara but he may end up Severus's and Grace mine." Kazi then is gone after leaving a list of instructions for when to send the twins to see him.

January 19 ,1980( The twins second birthday)

Gaara pov

'Gar-bear' Grace whispers taking my hand in hers hand I could feel her worry and I sigh ' I am here always if I am gone daddy has you'. I look into her eyes as I see our aunt Francis enter the room fighting with Petunia Dursley and Lucius Malfoy over gift placement and guests. I know Lucius favors my twin as he is her godfather we have a mutual understanding. I know my godfather is mother's friend Remus I like him but father does not. I like my godmother she is my Aunt Francis my other aunt who is Grace's godmother annoys me. 'Grace it is okay' I whisper as I want to punch those not my Aunt Francis Lucius, Mother or father as most piss me off. I see my father enter the room talking to mother and her bastard mate James Potter it is he who stole mother from us she and I know she is with child she is not herself. Father notices the glare I gave Potter he whispers to my Aunt Francis. I turn and look up as my aunt lifts me as I see my twin being held by mother who coos Grace looks up nervously.

"Gaara come we will get you ready for your party sweetie. Come with me my boy you know Grace will be fine. I know that you worry of her my dear nephew." Aunt Francis said as I sigh I swear I worry of my sister and father. Mother I love but she left us for the moron I notice that I am dressed in a silk shirt a tie and pinstripe pants. I watch my aunt slick my hair to one side it is red as I try to spike my hair." Auntie Francis, please let me have it so as I see better I loathe my hair in my eyes even daddy knows this" I say as my aunt sighs"Gaara I was trying a new style but fine you are the birthday boy lad." So I allow my aunt to have me pick up my gift for my twin it was a hair barrette. I walk out as I see mother and the fool with Grace I swear if she cries again I will bite him. I notice eyes one me I see Mr Malfoy daddy's friend, I like him I know his wife is resting up at home she will have a child. I pause"Mr. Lucius" I say lowering my head as Lucius nods"Gaara so how does it feel to be a year older?" I shrug" Fine, I can walk and talk better but I still want to be like daddy, I do miss mummy at times" I see Grace and notice something is wrong she is paler than father I rush over as does father.

I touch my sisters knee but soon I am lead away the vision must be really bad daddy often tells me after as I grasp things more than most my age. I mutter as my other aunt looks at me with a admiring look my cousin Dudley stares he is one I stick out my tongue and he whines like a brat. " He is odd I was jesting for goodness sake he is stupid! Why is he whimpering even my sister does not cry so unless it is certain things?" I ask as Petunia shook her head"Dudders does not like it if he is taunted Gaara, and I am sure even you get scared." I cross my arms I have a few fears but I hide them. I look toward father's study sighing.

Grace pov

I bit my lip as mama held me my eyes look toward her my lips curl into a small smirk as I missed mummy I saw her last week but I was aware papa and she were not together. I notice James her husband watching he comes close as I look at him shaking. I never trusted him the moment mama married him. I recalled Gaara telling me to let daddy know of the visions but I knew he was busy some times with his master. I shut my eyes I look like my papa but have the same eyes as Gaara and mama."No no go away stop" I mutter as I see a boy that has my eyes and looks like Mr Potter he is held by mama. I see a flash and it is over. I shudder with fear as I notice mama looks worried. Papa pushes Mr Potter aside and takes me I feel a warm presence in my mind and papa turns to my family." Francis take Gaara to his room and dismiss our guests please I will tell you and Gaara later. Lucius and Lily please join me in my study I think you both need to hear this! Potter just bloody leave your why she had the vision you git leave."

I notice Uncle Lucius snickering as Mr Potter gave papa a death glare as he says"Lily is my wife Snivelus I can do what I wish!" I shook at the insult and sprang toward Mr Potter glaring "TAKE IT BACK NOW DO NOT CALL MY PAPA NAMES YOU MONSTER!" I shout as I growl at James Potter I know I am only 2 ft tall but I hate idiots bullies and those that treat papa bad, I can not yell at some of papa's peers but James is a jerk. Uncle Lucius laughs louder as mama lifts me up trying to calm me down with her gentle words"Grace darling please calm down I am certain James is sorry for speaking so to your father do you want me to have him leave?" I nod as across the room Uncle Lucius and papa whisper. I notice my Uncle Lucius says the dark lord as papa tries to shush him. I rub my temples I hate seeing things I get bad headaches and feel as if I got sick."Pwease" I say wincing at the mispronouncing of please. Mama waves off her husband saying "James please I think it is best besides I think we can still have our party for the twins with Remus and the others later." I shudder again as Papa notices he takes me and looks at my mama.

Mr. Potter left as Papa whispered to mama that for now try to not worry it is rare children my age are so gifted and he will try to brew a calming draught. I interrupt "I want Gar-bear now or I say nothing I mean it!' I manage to say smirking as I spoke without my lisp. I notice papa inhales but he nodded as he says"I will have your aunt Francis bring him poppet do you want your mummy or Uncle Lucius?" I was not up to mama I think it was the child she was carrying that triggered the horrid images."Uncle Lucius" I say as I notice mama frown I arch a brow as I feel Uncle Lucius hold me. I like my Uncle Lucius he and Auntie Cissa spoil me. I see mama look hurt as Papa left to get my elder twin I look at my godfather and whisper"Papa does not like mama's mate nor Gaara's godfather right?" Uncle Lucius nods as he looks out a window whispering "Yes and he may not like that he may be visited by someone we know as you and Gaara are powerful toddlers. I promise darling I will protect you and try for Gaara."

Lily pov

Lucius was talking to Grace so kindly he kept peering out a window I wonder what he was looking for? I know since Eileen and Tobias passed on this past Christmas leaving Severus to raise Francis as well as the twins. Francis was now 14 and in her forth yr in Hogwarts she was a Ravenclaw which Severus was not shocked as he knew Francis was a rather brilliant girl she was working in Florish and Blotts during the weekend. I swear Severus will brag at times but I know he is protective of her.

"Lily why don't you head home I will have Francis send an owl when the twins are calm. I need to talk to Lucius Francis and the twins."Severus says as I notice Gaara looking at me with an annoyed look my twins at times love me and other times do not Molly Weasley has twins as well but she seems to handle them well I nod as I go to hug my son he draws away"We will not go to that damn party I am tired as is Grace so mother can leave daddy I think we both need rest we can talk later right?" Gaara says as I see Severus sigh "Only if your sister agrees Gaara" Severus looks toward Grace who rocked against Lucius "Pwease, I mean yes please papa." I sigh I knew James was the reason I was not part of this, I also knew that I had my reasons to stay with him especially now."Fine ,Sev if things change owl me!" I leave and return to James I tell him what happened he looks at me and says"Lily why hurt yourself it is clear he is making them hate you because of me. I think for now we need to focus on us." I cry against James" But I love them they are my children as well James."

James gave a worried look he knew I was not willing to let go of the twins nor take them from Severus as he was devoted to both and Kazi had seen them as well. I know Petunia wanted to see the pair and Vernon was willing to see them. I know it was as the pair seemed to be something Tunie wanted to see she wanted to know if they were like mum and dad.


End file.
